Technical Field
The present disclosures relate a printer and a method of controlling a printer.
Related Art
There has been proposed a printer provided with multiple printing mechanisms. With such a printer, printing can be applied to multiple printing media using corresponding printing mechanisms, respectively. In such a printer, there could be a case where, when printing is being applied to a first printing medium using a first printing mechanism, an instruction to apply printing to a second printing medium is received. In such a case, due to restriction of power capacity, there could be a case where a second printing mechanism corresponding to the second printing medium cannot be used simultaneously with the first printing mechanism. If printing is to be applied to the second printing medium after application of printing to the first printing medium is completed, it would take time till completion of printing on the second printing medium.
There is known prior art disclosing a printer in which, during a printing operation to execute label printing to issue first type labels, an interruption label printing can be executed to issue second type labels. In such a conventional printer, when an interruption label issuing button is depressed during issuance of the first type labels, the printing operation to issue the first type labels is suspended, and issuance of the second type label is started. After issuance of the second type labels is completed, issuance of the first type labels can be resumed.